It is known to utilize RFIDs to prevent theft of products by determining if the products have been purchased. Another use of RFIDs is to determine the inventory within a store. In addition, RFIDs have been utilized for purchasing products. One such system for this is the digital signature transponder (DST) manufactured by Texas Instruments™ that has been utilized to allow the automatic purchasing of gasoline. Such devices as the digital signal signature transponder have also been utilized for the payment of tolls on toll roads. In addition, RFIDs have been utilized in automobile keys to prevent the unauthorized starting of an automobile unless circuitry within the automobile receives the proper signal from a RFID located within the key.
However, the problem remains to prevent theft by not only determining that an article may have been purchased but also that the person possessing the article is the owner of the article.
Another problem remains to prevent theft whereby the article or product has been properly purchased by an organization such as a corporation and may be stolen by an employee who is not authorized to leave the premises of the organization with the item.